thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard: Vitani's Fear
It was a peaceful day in the Pridelands. Kion was spending time with his family at the Meadow. He and Kiara were settled down underneath the baobab tree. "Kiara, I wish we could've known Kovu and Tani's father" Kion said. "Darling, I know" Kiara said. She watched Vitani press herself against Kora's pelt. Kion's expression softened as Mari padded over to him, and crawled into his paws. She'd been watching Nita play baobab ball with Kenai and Belee. "How are you, Mari?" Kion asked. "I'm fine" Marigold answered. Kion glanced up and watched Belee swat the baobab ball towards Nita. Before Nita could grab it, Kenai rushed forward and bumped into Nita. Nita shrieked as Kenai's weight landed onto her. "Nita!” Vitani shrieked. She and Kora instantly began to rush to their daughter. When they reached her, Kenai had gotten off her and was pressed against Belee. "I'll go get Rafiki" Kiara said. "Bring Mari with you" Kion said. Kiara bent to grasp Mari's scruff. She began to walk back towards Pride Rock. Kion watched her depart, before rushing towards Nita. "Is she okay, Tani?" Kion asked. He gently nudged Nita's cheek with his muzzle. Vitani nodded shakily. "She's unconscious" Kora said. "Kiara's gone to get Rafiki" Kion said. He moved forward and nuzzled Vitani's foreleg. "It'll be okay, Tani." Kion said soothingly. Suddenly, Kiara padded up to them. Rafiki, Simba, and Nala were behind her. "Kenai, Belee, go home" Kion said softly. He watched them scamper off. Rafiki walked forward, and knelt down beside Nita. He gently traced the outline of Nita's body with his palms, feeling for broken bones. Vitani pressed herself against Kora's pelt. "Our baby" she whimpered. "Nita has dislocated her tail" Rafiki said. "Can it be fixed?" Kora asked. Rafiki nodded. "I will do my best." He said. He prodded the base of Nita's spine, feeling the joint crunch. "Kion, hold her hindquarters steady" Rafiki ordered. Kion left Nala's side, and curled his paws around Nita's flank. Rafiki took a deep breath and curled one palm over Nita's tail, close to the tip. He rested his other palm on the base of Nita's spine. With Kion holding the haunches steady, Rafiki began to twist the tail. Nita's eyes stayed shut but she let out a dreadful screech. Rafiki kept up the pressure until he felt a tiny click underneath Nita's fur. Suddenly the tail relaxed in his palm, and Nita gave a small sigh. Vitani moved forward and crouched beside Nita. She pressed her muzzle to Nita's. "Darling one, it's all right." Vitani soothed. She turned to Rafiki with an expression of gratitude. "Thank you, Rafiki" Vitani said. "She'll need to rest for two days, don't let her out of her nest" Rafiki said. Kora nodded. "Is there anything she can take for pain?" He asked. Rafiki nodded. "i shall bring some poppy seeds, and a borage leaf as soon as I am able" he said. His expression softened as Nita stirred, and shifted closer to Kora's pelt. Kora rubbed his paw against Nita's cheek. "I can visit Papa and Nana, can't I?" Nita asked. "We'll see" Simba said gently. He gently rubbed Nita's cheek with his paw. "Put her on my back, Simba. Let's get her home" Kora said, crouching down. Simba carefully eased Nita onto Kora's shoulders and with Vitani holding her steady, they began to make their way back to Pride Rock. Kiara exchanged a glance with Nala, before following them. "Let's let her stay in Simba's den" Vitani said. Kora nodded in agreement. When they entered the den, Kora padded forward and gently tipped Nita into a nest. He bent his head, and nuzzled Nita's cheek. "Rest now, Nita" Kora whispered softly. He and Vitani settled down beside her. Category:Fanfiction Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Ginny's Fanfics